


Rêve ou Réalité

by Kause



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kause/pseuds/Kause
Summary: Quand j’étais jeune, j’étais... Comment dire ça...  Gay.Et avec le temps, le travail, l’entrée dans la vie active, je m’étais "rangé".





	Rêve ou Réalité

Quand j’étais jeune, j’étais... Comment dire ça... Gay. 

Et avec le temps, le travail, l’entrée dans la vie active, je m’étais "rangé". J’étais devenu comme tous ces mecs qui vivaient pour leur boulot, avec une femme et deux gosses. Il faut dire que c’était la "norme" et quand on ne faisait pas partie de cette norme, c’était devenu trop difficile de vivre tranquillement. Entre les homophobes qui rejetaient vos demandes d’embauche, ceux qui vous regardaient comme si vous aviez la peste ou une autre maladie incurable, je m’étais souvent dit que c’était mieux ainsi. Que de toute façon, ça avait été la seule chose à faire.  
Tout n’était qu’une question de courage, de courage à s’assumer et à supporter le regard des autres. Mais il se trouvait que je ne l’avais pas. C’était le choix de la facilité, je le savais, et je n’en étais pas vraiment fier, mais c'était moi, c'était comme ça, j'avais toujours été comme ça, et je l'aurais sûrement toujours été.

Parfois j’essayais d’imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j’étais resté gay, si j’avais décidé de ne pas plaquer mon copain parce que je déménageais à l’autre bout du pays, si j'avais décidé de faire comme moi j'en avais envie et pas comme la société attendait que je le fasse. Et je me surprenais à aimer cette vie, cette fiction.

Quand ensuite la réalité me revenait en plein visage, je me rendais compte que je n’avais rien de tout ça. Vous diriez que j’avais mieux : une femme, des enfants, un travail. Que si j’avais un amant plutôt qu’une épouse, je n’aurais sûrement pas eu d’enfants et peut être pas de travail. Vous auriez peut être eu raison, mais il n’empêchait que l’idée d’aller dans un bar gay m’avait déjà effleuré l’esprit. Et plus d’une fois.  
J’avais envie de retourner dans mon paradis personnel et de faire comme si ces dix ans de ma vie n’avaient pas existé, j’avais envie de retrouver ce mec que j’avais quitté il y a dix ans.

Un soir, comme je n’arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis imaginé repousser le corps chaud et féminin de mon épouse, m’habiller, prendre mes clés et rouler jusqu’à la boite la plus proche. J’aurais poussé la porte, et tous les hommes de la pièce m’auraient fait envie. Je me serais fait draguer par quelqu’un possédant le même corps que le mien. J’en aurais peut être suivi un dans le fond de la pièce et nous aurions sûrement fait l’amour comme des bêtes parce que ça faisait presque dix ans que je ne l’avais pas fait comme j’aime le faire.  
Seulement, la personne qui partageait ma vie, et donc mon lit à ce moment là, a bougé et m’a sorti de ma douce transe. C’était comme si j’avais été seul dans mon lit, cette impression pesante de vide m’écrasait.

Mon désir s’était réveillé, et j’avais une irrésistible envie de sexe, de pleurer, de hurler. Je m’étais rendu compte que la vie que je menais jusqu’à ce jour n’était pas celle que je voulais. Qu’elle manquait de blond, de bleu. Que maintenant je ne pouvais plus rien y faire, que j’avais des responsabilités, des enfants, bruns... Et une femme, brune. 

Les larmes ont coulé doucement, sans bruit, sur mes joues et se sont écrasées sur mon oreiller. Plus mon érection me faisait souffrir et plus je pleurais, plus je me sentais mal, plus j’avais envie d’hommes, plus j’avais envie de Cet homme.

Le lendemain, je suis allé travailler, comme tous les matins, et comme tous les matins, j’ai embrassé ma femme et mes enfants avant de partir. Sauf que ce jour là, au lieu de rentrer chez moi, comme tous les autres jours, je suis allé dans le bar gay le plus proche. Et même que quand j’ai franchi le seuil de la porte, je me suis senti si bien que j’en aurais pleuré. Tous ces hommes discutant, draguant, s’embrassant. C’était ça que je voulais, ça l’avait toujours été.

Je me suis avancé sur la piste, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui me ferait me réveiller de ce rêve, mais je ne voyais que ce que je voulais depuis toujours sans m’en être rendu compte. Mes yeux vagabondaient de couples en couples quand j’ai aperçu un homme -logique- brun, beau. Il s’est approché d’une démarche féline et j’ai tout de suite su qu’il en avait autant envie que moi. 

Envie de quoi ?  
De sexe bien sûr. 

Mes yeux fixés dans les siens, je le regardais, l’implorant du regard de me faire du bien, de me donner ce que je voulais, ce dont j’avais besoin... Même si ce n’était pas Lui.

Mais au moment de me toucher, un grand blond a stoppé sa main avant qu’elle n’atteigne ma hanche. Ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, plongés dans les miens. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais ce ne fut que quand il dit mon nom que mon cerveau percuta. 

\- Maxime... Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

C’était Andy, le Andy, mon Andy, celui que j’avais quitté parce que je partais pour un autre département, loin de lui, loin de ma vie de rêve, loin de moi.

Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, et s’écoulèrent comme un long fleuve continu le long de mes joues.

Le brun devait se demander ce qu’on faisait, et il était d’ailleurs sûrement déjà parti, mais je n’avais pas fait attention.

La voix d’Andy m’avait manqué, qu’est ce qu’elle m’avait manqué. Et cette bouche ! A ce moment là, j’avais tellement envie de l’embrasser, de la lui manger. Qu’il me fasse me sentir mieux, qu’il me répare, qu’il me fasse redevenir celui que j’avais toujours été. 

Mais des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, m’empêchant d’agir ou de, tout simplement, penser correctement.  
Est-ce qu’il était toujours gay ? Bien sûr que oui, sinon il ne serait pas là.  
Est-ce qu’il avait quelqu’un ? Bien sur que non, sinon il ne serait pas là.  
Alors qu’est ce qui m’empêchait d’aller l’embrasser ?  
La peur de se trouver ridicule ? Peut être.  
La peur du rejet ? Sûrement. 

\- Maxime, réponds-moi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Hey, Max, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

Max. C’est lui que j’étais, pas Maxime. Max.  
Mes larmes coulaient encore plus. Ses mains venaient de se poser sur mes joues trempées et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le plaisir de sentir des mains aussi viriles que les miennes sur moi, ses mains, était incroyable.

\- Embrasse-moi...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Embrasse-moi !  
\- Mais que...  
\- Dépêche-toi ! Putain, embrasse-moi Andy ! Vite ! Vite !!

Enfin... Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, violentes. Me mordirent, paniquées. Mais c’était bon, c’était tellement bon que je me demandais s’il était possible de mourir comme ça, sans autre préavis.  
Sa langue fourrageait dans ma bouche percutant la mienne et moi je gémissais, de bonheur, de plaisir, de douleur, de manque. Des centaines d’émotions se bousculaient, me faisant l’effet d’une guerre à l’intérieur de mon corps. C’était idiot, violent, fort. Mais j’aimais cette sensation. J’aimais sentir son corps contre le mien, son torse collé au mien. 

Je me frottais outrageusement à lui, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux. Les gens qui nous entouraient devaient nous prendre pour des fous, des nymphos, mais je n’en avais plus rien à faire. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment là, c’était nos souffles se mélangeant et mon envie grandissante de lui, de lui en moi. 

Mes hanches se collèrent contre sa cuisse et je l’entendis grogner dans ma bouche. Il rompit notre baiser et m’emmena, presque en courant, jusqu’aux toilettes de la boite. En d’autres circonstances j’aurais souri face à l’exacte coïncidence entre mon rêve éveillé de la veille et mon rêve éveillé du moment. Mais pour tout avouer, mon cerveau s’était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Mon envie d’Andy était tellement intense, cuisante, que je n’arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. 

Arrivé à destination, je me sentis plaqué contre un mur et mon blond me murmura à l’oreille.

\- Si tu savais depuis quand j’attends ça...

Ne me laissant pas le temps d’analyser sa phrase, il me mordit le cou et commença à me déshabiller.  
En d’autres circonstances, j’aurais trouvé ces retrouvailles un peu rapide, mais encore une fois, mon corps avait pris le dessus sur mon cerveau, coupant l’arrivée de toute pensée logique. Et donc, au lieu de le repousser, je lui enlevais aussi ses vêtements, tous ses vêtements. Mes mouvements étaient tellement pressés que je crois que j’ai arraché un ou deux boutons à sa chemise.

Une fois nus, nos mains ne prirent pas le temps de se redécouvrir, et un doigt vint directement me pénétrer. J’aurais du avoir mal, ou ne serait ce qu’être gêné. Mais non, ce fut comme une délivrance. Alors très vite un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier, mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas. Je le voulais lui.

\- Dépêche-toi !  
\- Mais...  
\- Je m’en fous, grouille-toi !

Andy rigola un peu, mais retrouva vite son sérieux et releva une de mes cuisses. Trouvant que les choses n’allaient pas assez vite, je pris ses hanches entre mes mains pour m’empaler directement sur son sexe.

Un cri de pure extase s’échappa de ma bouche et je me sentis enfin entier. Encore une fois, mes larmes coulèrent mais celles-ci étaient dues au bonheur de retrouver ce qui m’avait manqué, de le retrouver lui. 

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, nous laissant le temps de reprendre un peu nos esprits, de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il entama après quelques minutes de longs et lents va-et-vient, en total contraste avec la folie d’avant. Mes bras s’accrochaient à son dos, mes ongles griffaient sa peau et ma bouche cherchait la sienne, s’égarant dans son cou.  
Bientôt ses mouvements se firent plus empressés, recherchant toujours plus.  
On sentait, autant l’un que l’autre, que la jouissance était proche. Une vague de plaisir intense montait dans mon ventre, dévastant tout sur son passage, mettant mes nerfs à vif. Je ressentais tout au centuple de ce que ça aurait du être.

Un dernier coup de reins, puissant, puis la délivrance nous saisit tous les deux. Mes dents s’enfoncèrent dans son épaule et lui me serra la cuisse à m’en faire mal. 

Essoufflés, on se laissa tomber au sol, ma langue léchant la plaie qu’avaient faite ses voisines et sa main caressant ma peau avec dévotion. Une marque de doigt commençait à apparaître sur ma jambe.

\- Désolé...  
\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je t’ai mordu.

Son rire fatigué se fit entendre. Il se retira de moi et je me sentis mal. Je ne voulais pas qu’il s’en aille. J’aurai voulu le serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais le lâcher.  
L’horreur de la situation me vint à l’esprit. Il allait partir, je devrais rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma femme brune, mes enfants bruns, mon boulot que je détestais, ma vie pourrie que je haïssais. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais vraiment pas.  
Et pourtant, je n’avais pas le choix. Il avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de rester avec moi. En dix ans, c'était presque certain.

C’était étrange et assez flippant la façon qu’avait la réalité de revenir une fois folie repartie. Comment à deux minutes près, votre état d’esprit pouvait changer du tout au tout. Passer de la passion la plus ardente à la peur la plus irrationnelle...  
Mes mains tremblaient et j’avais soudainement froid. Mon cœur battait vraiment trop vite dans ma poitrine et il me semblait qu’une main comprimait mes poumons pour m’empêcher de respirer. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Max ?

J’essayais de reprendre mon souffle pour retrouver une voix que j’espérais stable.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas...

Andy se détacha de moi et m’aida à me relever. Mes jambes avaient un peu de mal à me tenir debout, mais il fallait qu’on se rhabille pour sortir d’ici. Il fallait qu’on aille ailleurs, qu’on se trouve un endroit pour discuter. J’avais envie de l’emmener chez moi, mais ma femme brune me revint à l’esprit et je me dis que ce n’était peut être pas une bonne idée, sûrement pas une bonne idée même.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Il m’avait proposé ça comme si c’était évident, comme si le simple fait de me le demander était naturel. Alors j’ai répondu que oui. J’en avais envie, vraiment envie. Même s’il ne fallait pas. Même si toutes mes bonnes résolutions, comme quoi mes responsabilités l’emportaient sur mon désir, étaient ruinées. J’en avais besoin, c’était à la limite du vital. 

On est sorti des toilettes, les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, mais sa main dans la mienne importait plus que tout le reste, alors je le suivais jusqu’à sa voiture, puis jusqu’à chez lui.  
En entrant, il alluma la lumière, me guida jusqu’à son canapé et vint s’asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de moi.  
Il avait bien fait de ne pas se mettre à mes cotés. Je n’aurais sans doute pas réussi à me contrôler. Il a eu raison, il fallait qu’il soit fort pour nous deux... Je n’en avais pas le courage moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là bas Max ?  
\- Je te l’ai dit Andy, je ne sais pas.  
\- Si ça n’avait pas été moi, tu l’aurais fait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...

J’avais honte, vraiment honte et il avait mal. Je le voyais dans ses yeux bleus, ceux qui m’avaient manqué, ceux que ma femme n’avait pas. Et le pire, c’était que je ne savais vraiment pas si je l’aurais fait avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui, avec ce brun par exemple.

\- Ce que je sais, c’est que j’en avais vraiment, vraiment envie.  
\- Oui, effectivement, c’est ce que j’ai cru remarquer.

Il rigolait et comme il riait, j’ai levé les yeux sur lui. Les siens me demandaient ce qui n’allait pas, pourquoi est-ce que je m’étais mis dans cet état. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question. Tout simplement parce que je n’en connaissais pas la réponse.  
Alors à la place, j’ai décidé de lui raconter. Tout lui raconter.

\- Je suis marié tu sais...  
\- Ouais... J’ai vu.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête, ses cheveux d’or ondulant sur son front, pour me montrer mon alliance. J’aurais voulu la cacher, mais je ne pouvais pas, ma main semblait complètement bloquée, comme paralysée. Alors j’ai continué de lui raconter, même si je n’en avais pas vraiment envie.

\- J’ai deux enfants aussi. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas bien.

Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux me regardaient comme s’ils me demandaient pourquoi ma vie normale ne me plaisait pas. Alors je poursuivis, répondant à sa question muette.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus à la normalité. Depuis le jour où j’ai déménagé en fait. Et pendant dix ans je n’y avais pas repensé.  
\- Repenser à quoi ?  
\- Au fait que j’aimais à un point inimaginable t’avoir en moi !  
\- Ce que tu peux être con !

C’était idiot, ce n’était pas drôle, mais on riait. On riait parce que c’était la seule chose à faire. Rire pour oublier qu’on venait de s’envoyer en l’air deux secondes à peine après nos retrouvailles. Rire pour oublier que quelque part en ville, ma femme et mes enfants m’attendaient. Rire pour oublier qu’à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait que je m’en aille. Rire pour oublier la douleur.

\- Il faudrait que je rentre chez moi...  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je n’en ai pas envie, mais alors vraiment pas...  
\- Je sais.  
\- En fait j’étais là-bas parce que la nuit dernière, je me suis souvenu. Et j’ai fait l’erreur de m’imaginer aller dans un bar gay. Je me suis imaginé me faire draguer, me faire embrasser, me faire faire l’amour... Le retour à la réalité a été assez dur pour tout te dire. Et dans tous les sens du terme... J’avais pourtant le corps de ma femme à coté de moi, sa respiration tranquille. Mais elle n’était pas ce que je voulais. Trop de formes, trop de rondeurs partout ! J’en ai pleuré cette nuit là. Je me sentais tellement mal...

Je me suis arrêté de parler, et un grand silence a envahi la pièce. Je voulais lui dire à quel point j’avais honte, à quel point j’avais aimé que ce soit lui et pas un autre. Mais il fallait que je rentre chez moi avant qu’il ne soit vraiment trop tard. Avant que je ne perde pied. Il fallait que je retrouve mon quotidien merdique.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi...  
\- Ouais...

Sa voix s’est cassée et j’ai levé les yeux.  
Je n’aurai pas du.  
Je n’aurai pas du voir son visage empli de tristesse, j’aurai du me lever et partir sans le regarder.  
Mais je l’ai vu et j’ai tremblé. J’ai tendu ma main devant moi, et il l’a prise. Il l’a serrée tellement fort, comme pour me supplier de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui.  
Mais je n’avais pas le droit de lui imposer ça. J'étais lâche, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tout laisser tomber. J'avais trop peur pour ça. J’en avais envie, vraiment envie. Une de ces envies qui vous broient les entrailles. Mais il ne fallait pas.  
Je devais m’éloigner de lui, parce qu’un jour où l’autre, ma lâcheté lui aurait fait du tort. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal.

Alors j’ai lâché sa main, et je suis parti, sans me retourner cette fois, je n’aurais pas fait deux fois la même erreur.

Dehors, il faisait froid et nuit. Je marchais et des sanglots secouaient mon corps. J’avais sûrement l’air d’un pauvre fou en manque et ce n’était pas très loin de la vérité comme théorie. J’étais déjà en manque de lui, alors que je venais tout juste de le quitter. Une envie de faire demi-tour et d’aller le retrouver me prit au plus profond de moi, mais je continuais d’avancer, comme un automate.

Deux mois se sont écoulés après mon épisode "pétage de plomb". Au début, c’était une horreur. Je ne pouvais plus dormir avec ma femme. Elle était trop féminine, trop collante, trop brune... Pas assez Andy en fait.  
Je devenais agressif avec me famille, je ne leur parlais plus et j’essayais d’oublier en me plongeant nuit et jour dans mon travail.  
Mes enfants ne comprenaient pas que je ne veuille plus jouer avec eux, ma femme ne comprenait pas que je ne veuille plus faire l’amour. Mais comment est ce que je pouvais faire tout ce qu’ils attendaient de moi si à travers chacun de leurs mouvements, je ne voyais qu’Andy ?!

Et puis ça s’est calmé. Mon agressivité s’est transformée en passivité. Je faisais les choses par automatisme plus que par réelle envie, comme si tout ce qui faisait de moi un être vivant m’avait quitté. Je me sentais vide et j’avais appris à vivre avec ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. 

Un jour, ma femme a décidé, pour que je retrouve ma "joie de vivre", de faire une sortie en famille. Alors on a pris la voiture et on est allé marcher en ville, faire les boutiques, payer des tours de manège aux enfants. On est passé plusieurs fois devant le bar gay de mon "épisode", comme je me plaisais à l’appeler. 

J’avais souvent l’impression de le revoir, lui, ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux, mais ce n’était pas vrai. Il n’était pas là, c’était tout simplement impossible.

J’attendais devant le stand d’un jeu pour enfant quelconque quand je l’ai vu. Et cette fois, ce n’était pas une illusion. Il se tenait droit devant nous, ma femme et moi, ses yeux bleus rivés dans les miens. Je devais détourner le regard, mais je ne le faisais pas. Je l’ai même bouffé des yeux. Je n’ai remarqué que je le fixais que quand la brune à mes cotés m’a parlé. 

\- Chéri, si je ne te connaissais pas, je trouverais que tu regardes cet homme avec un peu trop d’insistance.  
\- Ouais. Tu as peut être raison. Sûrement.

J’avais à peine fini ma phrase qu’Andy se dirigeait vers nous, toujours sans que nos yeux ne se quittent.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait ça ? Il allait, rien que par sa présence, ruiner mes deux mois d’abstinence, de douleur et de vide.  
Mon cœur battait vite, très vite, trop vite. Je sentais au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait que le manque en moi se comblait, comme un liquide chaud qui se répandrait, arrivant en sauveur.

\- Maxime, c’est bien toi ? De loin, je n’étais pas sûr.

Ses yeux me hurlaient le contraire. Il savait que c’était moi, il l'avait su à l’instant même où nos regards s'étaient croisés. Tout comme je savais très bien que c’était lui. Quand je me suis retourné, c’est comme si mon corps avait su qu’il fallait que je le fasse à ce moment là, pour ne pas le rater.  
Je lui ai donc répondu, jouant le jeu.

\- Hey, Andy ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un clin d’œil discret, en signe de complicité, pour lui demander de jouer lui aussi, pour lui montrer que même si j’avais essayé, je n’avais pas réussi à oublier l’"épisode". Qu’après ces deux mois qui m’avaient paru une éternité, il était toujours en moi, avec moi, sur moi.

\- C’est un ami à toi Chéri ?  
\- Oui, c’est un très bon ami à moi. On était assez proche avant que je ne déménage.

Il a ri. Ce nul a ri. Et moi aussi. On était deux nuls qui riaient au milieu de la rue bondée de monde. Ma femme me coula un regard empli de joie, heureuse que je recommence à vivre plus qu’à survivre.  
J’en ai d’autant plus ri. Si elle savait la pauvre, je pensais qu’elle ne s’en remettrait sûrement pas. 

\- Andy, je te présente ma femme. Lorelei, je te présente Andy, mon ami d’enfance.  
\- Enchanté madame.  
\- Moi de même Mr Andy.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et je vis bien distinctement la moue de dégoût passer sur le beau visage de mon blond. J’allais lui de proposer discuter un peu plus avec moi dans un coin plus tranquille, mais une toute autre idée me vint à l’esprit. 

\- Je vais finir la journée avec lui. Je reviens ce soir ou demain. Préviens les enfants et rentrez sans moi.

Un sourire illumina le visage d’Andy et ensemble, d’un commun accord, on est allé marcher, direction le bar.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici cette fois ?  
\- Ma femme a décidé de me faire sortir pour me remonter le moral  
\- Parce que tu as besoin qu’on te remonte le moral ?  
\- Après notre dernière rencontre, j’ai vraiment eu du mal à refaire surface. Je ne vivais plus. Ma femme et mes enfants se sont inquiétés. Mais je n’en avais pas grand-chose à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était toi...

Plutôt direct comme entrée en matière, mais je ne voyais pas bien l'intérêt de lui mentir.  
On arrivait au bar et il me tint la porte. On s’est installé dans un de ces petits cocons au fond de la salle. Intime, ça donnait vraiment envie de se laisser aller... Peut être un peu trop même.

\- Elle s’est souvent plainte de notre inactivité sexuelle soudaine. Mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce n’était pas elle qui me faisait envie, mais un beau blond avec du matos entre les jambes. Et puis elle a fini par se demander pourquoi je ne jouais plus avec nos enfants, pourquoi je ne souriais plus, pourquoi, le matin, je me levais avec les yeux rouges. Elle me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, elle voulait que je lui explique, mais elle me faisait plus pitié qu’autre chose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler d’elle comme ça, mais je n’y peux rien, c’est plus fort que moi, c’est comme ça. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que c’est de sa faute si je suis avec elle... Si je ne suis pas avec toi. Elle m’a pris ma vie de rêve en me rencontrant et me demandant de l’épouser.  
\- Mais c’est toi qui as dit oui, c’est toi qui es parti. Je ne veux pas la défendre parce que maintenant, c’est elle qui a le privilège de te toucher, de t’enlacer, de t’embrasser tous les jours. Mais il faut que tu regardes la réalité en face. Ce n’est pas uniquement sa faute.  
\- Parfois, je pense comme toi. Je me dis que je n’ai que ce que je mérite, que je n’aurais sûrement pas dû te quitter en partant il y a dix ans. Mais c’est tellement plus facile de lui en vouloir à elle. Je crois que je n’arriverais pas à survivre si je me dis qu’à cause de mes conneries, j’ai perdu dix ans de ma vie. Tu comprends ça ? Je ne peux pas, je vais me tuer si je pense comme ça ! Je m’en voudrais trop de t’avoir laissé...

Je pleurais. Andy était assis à coté de moi et je n’arrivais pas à franchir la distance qui nous séparait. Pourtant j’avais tellement envie qu’il me serre dans ses bras, qu’il m’embrasse, qu’il me fasse l’amour, là, sur ce canapé, devant tout le monde.

Mes doigts tremblaient sur mes genoux, alors j’ai serré les poings pour qu’ils s’arrêtent. Je ne voulais pas qu’il remarque ma faiblesse, mais c’était trop tard. Sa main s’est posée sur la mienne et ses doigts vinrent soulever mon visage vers le sien.  
Il m’embrassa avec tant de tendresse et d’amour, que mes larmes redoublèrent. Je ne voulais pas repartir dans cette réalité que je haïssais du plus profond de mon être. J’aurais aimé pouvoir rester à jamais collé à ses lèvres, l’embrassant comme si le monde ne se résumait plus qu’à sa bouche sur la mienne, nos langues dansant ensemble.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Je me suis un peu reculé et j’ai reniflé. C’était lamentable. Je devais avoir une tête horrible avec les yeux rouges, gonflés, et les joues tout aussi écarlates. 

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas retourner avec Lorelei, je ne l’aime pas. Mais je n’ai pas la prétention de penser que seule ma volonté compte. Je n’ai pas le droit de te voler ta vie, juste parce qu’après dix ans de vie de couple, je me rends compte qu’en fait, j’ai toujours été gay et que ce n’est pas ma femme que je voulais dans ma vie, mais un homme et en l’occurrence, t...

Mon portable sonna.  
Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il sonne à ce moment ? En plus, avec la chance que j'avais, c'était ma femme et si je ne répondais pas, ça aurait paru trop louche. Alors j’ai décroché.

\- Allô ? ... Non, je suis au bar avec Andy ... Non, je ne veux pas je te dis ... Mais ... Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

Mes yeux se sont plantés dans ses orbes bleues, ses magnifiques pupilles qui, je le savais, allaient me hanter jusqu'à la fin. Un sanglot me déchira de l'intérieur. Je devais rentrer dans cette maison qui n'était plus chez moi. Je devais m'éloigner pour la seconde fois de mon vrai "chez moi". Je devais partir et peut être que cette fois, je n'arriverais pas à survivre aux deux mois sans lui, j'en étais quasiment sûr d'ailleurs. C'était impossible, surtout qu'à présent, je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi, qu'il voulait bien que je fasse partie de sa vie.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais retourner auprès de mes enfants et de ma femme qui m'attendaient dans cette maison. Retourner au bagne, tourner le dos à mon bonheur... Comme le soumis que j'étais.

\- Je dois rentrer Andy. Les enfants sont malades. Il faut que je rentre. Je n'ai pas envie. Mais il faut que je rentre. Je... Je dois y aller. Maintenant. Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais jamais partir... Jamais...  
\- Je comprends.

Je me suis levé. Comme un zombie... Soumis. Mes jambes m'ont porté jusqu'à la porte et jusqu'à ma voiture, puis jusqu'à chez moi. Même quand j'ai entendu le sanglot d'Andy, mes jambes ont refusé de me faire faire demi-tour. Les traîtres. Comment avaient elles pu me faire ignorer l'amour de ma vie, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur comme un forcené ?  
Je leur en ai voulu, comme à ma femme, comme à mes enfants d'être là, d'exister. 

Comme la dernière fois, une fois arrivé devant la maison, j'ai ouvert la porte. Ma femme me hurlait qu'il fallait absolument amener notre fille à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait trop de fièvre.  
Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Dans ma tête résonnait le sanglot de mon blond. 

Elle s'est postée devant moi, m'a pris par les épaules et m'a demandé pourquoi je ne réagissais pas. Je voulais lui dire que je n'en avais rien à faire. Que tout ce que je voulais c'était retourner dans les bras de mon cœur, me retrouver encore une fois, et pour le reste de ma vie, chez moi.

Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge, retenus par cette boule qui m'empêchait de respirer. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, comme un long fleuve tranquille... avant la tempête qui menaçait au fond de moi d'exploser, de tout ravager. Celle qui fait renaître ou qui détruit tout.

C'est un mois après qu'elle explosa. Je marchais plus ou moins consciemment, dans la rue avec ma femme quand je l'ai croisé. Enfin croisé, il était sur le trottoir d'en face. Il ne m'avait pas vu, mais je pense qu'il m'avait senti, parce qu'il s'est retourné et son regard s'est posé directement sur moi. On ne s'est plus lâché, comme si le fait de ne pas se voir, de ne pas se fixer mettrait notre vie en péril.

Lorelei était à coté de moi et elle a vu. Elle a vu comment on se regardait, nos yeux débordants d'amour. Alors elle m'a pris par le bras et elle a tenté de m’éloigner de lui, le plus vite possible, presque en courant. Mais c'était trop tard.  
Je commençais à me débattre, au début, juste un peu, puis de plus en plus violemment. J'essayais à tout pris de m'éloigner d'elle et de me rapprocher de lui, mais elle me tenait, fort, trop fort. J'étais tellement obnubilé par Andy, par son visage, par son corps, que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait et surtout qu'elle n'était pas la seule à me retenir. Les passants avaient du croire que je voulais aller le tuer ou tout autre chose.

\- Laisse-moi, laisse-moi... Laisse-moi... Putain, laisse-moi le voir ! Je vais mourir, laisse-moi y aller !!! Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi...

Je répétais cette phrase comme une longue litanie. Je sentais que je ne survivrais pas si je devais rester encore aussi loin de lui. Des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur mes joues, inondant ma peau. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, que j’avais l’impression qu’il allait sortir de ma poitrine.  
Je tirais encore pour m'échapper quand je sentis qu'elle me lâchait. Peut être avait-elle pris conscience de l'état dans lequel je me mettais. Peut être avait-elle accepté cet état de fait. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je pouvais enfin aller le toucher, le serrer à l'en étouffer. 

J'ai traversé la rue, en courant, trébuchant à chaque pas. Mes jambes ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu’il fallait faire mais je pense qu’elles étaient persuadées qu’il fallait qu’elles avancent. Alors elles couraient vers lui, s’embrouillant toutes les cinq secondes.  
Lui ne bougeait pas, les yeux trempés de larmes et les bras se tendant vers moi.  
Le choc fut violent, mais tellement salvateur que quand on est tombé au sol, la douleur ne se fit pas sentir. Nos corps se collaient de manière presque indécente. A ce moment là, je voulais pouvoir fusionner avec lui, entrer à jamais dans son corps.  
On s'embrassait, devant tout le monde, nos langues jouant, se retrouvant, dansant plus que jamais, inconscientes des gens qui nous regardaient avec dégoûts, des rires moqueurs et des sanglots de ma femme. Notre baiser avait un goût de désespoir, d'envie, de manque à combler. Nos larmes se mélangeaient dans nos bouches. On était bien, tellement bien...

La jeune femme, Lorelei, regardait les deux corps enlacés par terre avec tristesse.  
Elle aimait son mari, plus que tout, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle préféra ne pas le séparer de ce qui semblait être l’amour de sa vie. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle le voyait aussi vivant. Il avait passé dix ans à survivre, et elle avait essayé de comprendre pour quelles raisons il n'était pas heureux, pourquoi jamais il n'avait ri ou pleuré.  
Avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimerait toujours, semblait vivre, enfin. 

Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait du mal à l'accepter pleinement. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, de plus en plus vite et nombreuses. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas normal, que son homme n'aurait pas du se trouver dans les bras d'un autre.  
On lui avait toujours dit d'être ouverte d'esprit et elle s'était convaincu que si un jour son petit ami devenait gay, elle ne dirait rien et lui laisserait faire son choix.

Mais ce jour là, c'était différent. Elle était mariée, ils avaient eu des enfants.  
Leurs enfants... Comment allaient-ils réagir ?  
Et puis Lorelei allait sûrement devoir divorcer. A qui reviendrait la garde ? Qui garderait la maison ? Comment est ce que tout ça allait se passer maintenant ?

Une vague de colère la traversa. Il l'avait laissée seule face à tout ça. Seule face à cette vérité qui lui faisait mal. Il l'avait abandonnée. Comment avait il pu ?  
Elle jeta un dernier regard au couple, toujours enlacé, et fit demi-tour. Elle se dirigea, la rage au ventre, vers sa voiture, et rentra chez elle à une allure qui n'était sûrement pas raisonnable.

Elle pleurait toujours quand elle passa le pas de la porte et ses enfants eurent peur en la voyant ainsi.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Maman ?  
\- Ce n'est rien les enfants, ce n'est rien, tout va s'arranger...

Elle les serra dans ses bras, aussi fort que leurs petits corps pouvaient le supporter. Elle les serrait comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité, comme pour ne pas sombrer. Parce qu'il était parti... Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Mais l'avait il déjà été ?

Fatiguée de sa journée et déprimée plus que jamais, elle envoya Loïs et Morgan se coucher.  
Elle même se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais une fois devant ce lit, elle ne put se résoudre à s'y coucher, seule, sans lui.  
Alors elle repartit dans le salon, et s'allongea sur le canapé. Le sommeil vint la cueillir très vite, et c'est un repos sans rêve qui l'accompagna.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Tout à fait réveillée, elle se leva d'un coup et couru vers l'entrée.

C'était Maxime. Elle le savait, elle l'avait su avant même de le voir. Il n'y avait que lui qui rentrait aussi doucement dans la maison, tournant la clé avec délicatesse. Une larme s'échappa, mais elle l'enleva très vite et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle se stoppa et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
Puis il prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te demander quoique ce soit, ni pour que tu me pardonnes, ni pour tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Si tu le permets, je voudrais t'expliquer la situation.  
\- M'expliquer... Tu veux m'expliquer... Je t'écoute.

Elle alla dans le salon, mais ne s'assit pas. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle n'en avait juste pas envie.  
Elle entendit, dans le couloir, que les enfants se levaient et quand ils purent les voir, l'aînée prit la main de son frère et le ramena vers leur chambre.

Maxime gardait une certaine distance entre eux, comme s'il voulait laisser à Lorelei le choix de s'approcher ou pas. Elle ne bougea cependant pas. Elle attendait, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir.

\- Andy et moi sommes sortis ensemble quand j'étais au lycée. Puis j'ai déménagé, alors on s'est séparé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si nous ne nous aimions plus, parce que nous étions réellement fous l'un de l'autre.

Elle tressaillit. Son nom, celui de l'homme qui lui avait volé sa vie. Il l'avait prononcé avec tant d'amour...  
Elle le laissa quand même continuer, de moins en moins sûre de vouloir connaître la suite.

\- J'ai donc recommencé ma vie dans ma nouvelle ville. J'avais oublié. Puis il y a quatre mois, tout m'est revenu. Tout. Je me suis senti tellement mal. J'avais envie de le voir lui. C'était vital, tu comprends ?

Lorelei le fixait, essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Elle essaya quelques temps, puis laissa tomber et une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Maxime fit un pas vers elle, la main tendue, et s'arrêta. Il lui laissa le choix de venir ou pas.  
Elle tenta de ne pas faire ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle. Mais comme pour ses larmes, elle laissa tomber et se jeta dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il referma son étreinte sur elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je suis désolé Lorelei. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas te mentir, me mentir et lui mentir. Je suis désolé. Si tu veux, je te laisse la maison. Il a un petit appartement en ville. On ira vivre là-bas et si tu donnes ton accord, les enfants pourront venir le week-end.

La jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec ses bons sentiments, mais elle ne put pas. De dépit, elle le serra encore plus fort, comme elle l'avait fait avec leurs enfants la veille. 

Quatre mois plus tard, le divorce fut prononcé. Lorelei gardait la maison, et les enfants avaient le droit de voir leur père le week-end. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se séparer dans la violence. Ils l'avaient fait pour les enfants, pour eux, et ce n'était pas plus mal. 

Sept ans plus tard, Andy et Maxime déménagèrent de la ville et s'offrirent une petite villa en banlieue. Ainsi, quand Loïs et Morgan venaient chez eux, ils pouvaient disposer de leurs propres chambres.

Un matin, quant tout était encore calme et endormi, un jeune homme se leva, les cheveux en bataille et à moitié nu. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine de la maison et vit que son père avait préparé le café. Il prit une tasse et se retourna quand il entendit son nom.

\- Putain Morgan, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de te lever pour me laisser seul dans ton lit ?!

Maxime, car c'était lui le père en question, leva des yeux implorants vers son compagnon, reporta son regard sur son fils et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Morgan... Pourquoi est ce que tu ramènes toujours un petit copain différent chaque fois ?  
\- Oh tu sais Papa, l'amour, ça va, ça vient.

Maxime prit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que sa progéniture retournait dans sa chambre avec son futur ex.  
Andy vint se placer derrière lui et enserra sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il tient un peu de toi...  
\- C'est faux ! J'ai toujours était fidèle... Ouais bon, d'accord, peut être pas toujours, mais ça ne s'est fait qu'une fois !

Le blond émit un petit rire amusé alors que Maxime se renfrognait.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un de mes plus vieux écrits... Probablement qu'il a presqu'une dizaine d'années maintenant alors... Soyez indulgents avec mon ancienne moi qui pataugeait avec ses mots !


End file.
